As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, cables are used to connect and communicate information between various information handling systems and portable devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cameras, MP3 players). A cable, such as a communication cable (e.g., universal serial bus (USB), mini-USB), may have a male connector on each end adapted to plug into an information handling system or portable device. Typically, the cable is a component separate from an information handling system and as such, it may be easily misplaced or lost. If lost, the user may not be able to communicate information between information handling systems and portable devices. Thus, a need exists for apparatus and methods for coupling an information handling system to a portable device using an integral communication cable.